In the field of display technologies, a thin film transistor (TFT) is an important device for manufacturing a display device, and plays an important role in a display quality of the display device. For example, each of sub-pixels arranged in an array in an array substrate of the display device generally includes at least one TFT. TFTs with a double U-shaped structure are widely used due to their large operating current.